


Usagi Expresses Her Love - Art

by Scorched (ScorchedMarshmallowHeart)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Bad fanart, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gothic, Lens Flare, Multi, Sailor Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedMarshmallowHeart/pseuds/Scorched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART for the sotry USAGI EXPRESSES HER LOVE http://archiveofourown.org/works/2211198!!!</p><p>COME ON PPL I DEWSERVE MORE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!1!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usagi Expresses Her Love - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Usagi Expresses Her Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211198) by Anonymous. 



> to those of u saying this is PLAGUERISM it totally isnt okay so i didnt drew the original pic but i ran it thru the filter (MANGA CAMERA IS TEH BEST APPS EVER!!!!11!1) so its mine now thats what fanarts is ists TRANSFORMERSIVE look it up and shut UP HATERS!!!1!
> 
> okay so USAGI isnt gothic in the story but i felt it was the best way to illustraight her inner conflit and the PAIN the whole thing is causing her so so i made her into agoth
> 
> teh story is got is BEAUTIFUL and so TRUE us should go READ IT NOWWW!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/2211198 but it hink i made it in to something more with my art that jsut gives more DEAPTH to serena
> 
> its dediavcet tomy super secret beta (LOVE U HUN!!!), I added the sparklies for u!!!1!
> 
> i also wanted to add an unicorn to my othetr beta but i ran out of tiem trying to get usagis hair coleur juts RIGHT

[](http://s1096.photobucket.com/user/supersecretgiftaccount/media/MYSERENA.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT OR ILL NEVER CREATE ANUTHING AGAIN IN THE HISTORY OF EBVER! kudos is nice too but NOT AS NICE AS COMMENTS!!!1!
> 
> I MAY HAVE ANOTHER IN THIS SEREIS just saying but i'll never finish if i dont' get at leaswt fifty commenTS!!!


End file.
